Taric/Strategy
Strategy Skill Usage * If targets himself with , he'll be healed for more. As a result, he's very effective at tanking turrets. * Use during pushes or team fights to boost the damage of your teammates, but, just like 's , it drains mana every second, time it well with your team fights and be sure not to be out of mana during the fight, preventing you to help your team with heals and stuns. ** also affects minions which can be a great way to push through an enemy inhibitor or turret. (However the bonus attack damage is reduced.) ** Since it has little use outside of big team fights and group pushes, you can choose not to learn at level 6. is one of the only champions where the decision to delay learning the ultimate is viable. * Be weary that, although it seems like a toggle, has a rather moderate cooldown. It may be useful only to use it when you know you will be for a long time, as missing such a helpful aura in a team fight because you decided to use it to help clear a small wave of minions can lose a team fight. * Teaming and other pushing heroes such as together could make a very effective pushing team. * Due to his slow speed and lack of any real escape/chase mechanisms ( has a long cooldown and can be negated by such things as , or , , etc.) and are both respectable choices for Summoner Spells. * Always try to maximize the stun on your unless fighting under 1v1 conditions. * Early game, is very squishy. If you are using him, stay clear of the enemy. * Getting only Ability Power early game and maxing out can lead to extremely high single-spell burst and harass at level 9. ** Though, this strategy is usually a bad idea, as the damage from will not be substantial late game and requires Taric to be at VERY close range in order to deal the full damage. * is definitely one of the best supports in the game with a good team . With and , early game kills are very easy when paired with an early-game killer like . Simply , wait until the stun and any other CC is off (such as Xin's knock-up) and then for an assured kill. ** Late-game, Taric's provides the whole team and any minions nearby with enough attack power to nearly equal a , and when paired with other aura's such as , Taric can make pushing a lane very quick and easy. * should usually be the enemy carry in a team fight so he can be quickly killed by your team. Taric's is difficult to see, however, so if there is more than one potential target, it's up to you to determine which enemy to stun, usually by pinging them (alt-clicking the enemy). when coupled with or another repositioning ability, this can provide a clear advantage in a team fight. * Use the active of when attempting an early game kill or to last hit multiple creeps at once. ** is also very useful in team fights. Simply use the AoE on the squishy enemies so your AD carry can kill them faster due to the armor reduction. Build Usage * A popular way to itemize is to stack auras, such as; , , and to focus on bolstering his supportive presence in teamfights. * Itemizing for , and provides many buffs to his natural deficiencies. ** As 's base armor is already high thanks to his , is a good item to grab on him since he will often be the focus target in team fights. The magic resist also helps him as his starting magic resist is very low. ** is an excellent item on as it allows him to keep his ultimate on longer. * A good item for is . Not only does it reduce his cooldowns, the faster attack speed can boost both and while he receives a favorable boost from the ability power. * 's is more powerful when used on yourself. With a cheap mid game it provides you better self-healing allows you to tank better. * When you have 's ultimate at 3 points, he will gain 90 attack bonus, so getting attack speed and ability power items like (and probably attack damage, also) will boost his passive. Enemy champions don't expect a "DPS ", but instead a "support ". Use that in your advantage. Keep in mind that the reason the enemy team will not expect DPS is because it is commonly thought to be less useful than aura or ap . Recommended Builds Countering * Be carefull not to overcommit to early lane fights with Taric, considering he is one of the few champions able to heal himself and stun the opponent. * Taric has little resistance to long ranged harassment. Try to prevent him from replinishing his mana by attacking minions. * Taric is naturally strong against physical damage and dps due to his passive armor bonus, but is often weak against magic damage bursts without a heavy magic resist build. * Taric's survivability with and tanky items is incredible and he can usually absorb damage over extended periods time from multiple champions in order to bait you into overextending or pursuing him into the jungle. Don't engage him without information on his allies' positions. ** When playing as a melee carry, targetting Taric can usually result in your death if you run into the middle of his team or chase him through the jungle to kill him, as his armor aura, regeneration from , and his innate ability to heal himself greatly makes him a difficult 1v1 kill. Also, when fighting him 1v1, consider that his melee attacks both restore mana AND reduce the cooldown on his heal. It is possible for Taric to 1v1 indefinitely as long as he can outheal your damage and regain mana. A Taric with can be almost impossible to kill 1v1. Category:Champion Strategies